vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Frost
|-|Base= |-|Phoenix Force= Summary Emma Frost is a character from the X-Men franchise. At first, she is a villainess, but later she becomes an antiheroine. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C | At least 4-B, possibly 2-A or Low 1-C | 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' Name: Emma Grace Frost, formerly White Queen Origin: Marvel Comics, Uncanny X-Men #129 Gender: Female Age: Late 20s to 30s Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, able to broadcast and receiving thoughts, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, can fire offensive blasts of psionic energy, and cause mental pain or unconsciousness, Astral Projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, Pain Manipulation (Can induce mental pain by touch, made Nate Grey feel “pure pain”), Limited Psychometry, Perception Manipulation (Made it so she and other mutants appeared invisible), Illusion Creation (Made an illusion to trick Sauron), Sleep Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Made a crowd of people fall asleep by “pushing their bliss buttons”), Possession (Possessed Iceman's body), Transformation (Capable of turning into an organic diamond form similar to Colossus' organic steel form that increases her durability and protects her from psionic attacks), Resistance to Telepathy, Fire and Heat (Completely unaffected by a fire as well as Firestar’s attacks) | All previous superhuman powers increased, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to other mutants) | At least Large Building level (Superior to Jessica Jones) | At least Solar System level (Defeated Thor with ease), possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Has one fifth of the Phoenix Force. Comparable to Namor) | Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (Equal to Cyclops with one half of the Phoenix Force) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Should be comparable to other mutants) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building level | At least Large Building level | At least Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' Durability: Small Building level | Large Planet level (Withstood teen Cyclops’ optic blast and was only briefly stunned. Was only sent flying by an attack from Colossus. Took no damage from Iron Man's repulsor blasts) | At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level | Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Range: Planetary with telepathy (Broadcast Cyclops' message to every mutant across the world) Standard Equipment: Mini-Cerebro Intelligence: Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. Taught at Xavier's school for mutants. Also an extremely powerful telepath nearly on par with Charles Xavier Weaknesses: Is physically a normal human outside of her diamond form, while in her diamond form she cannot use her telepathy, diamond form can shatter if hit in an area that has a flaw | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking enough damage could cause the Phoenix Force to abandon her. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. Feats: Respect thread Erased the memories of an entire city Can mind-wipe people from across continents Controlled hundreds of people's minds Blocked Xavier's telepathy Erased Sebastian Shaw's mind Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychic Surgery:' The utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. *'Organic Diamond Form:' Emma Frost can transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an indeterminate amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Emma does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form and is immune to telepathy as well. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Diamond Form | 1/5 of the Phoenix Force | 1/2 of the Phoenix Force Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Pain Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 1